Crying Soul
by Serene Nightmare
Summary: When Sandra gets taken away, what will her boy friend do? Or will he do anything to save her? Would turning her into a creature of the night really save her? Or would turning her destroy what they had?
1. Chapter 1

Crying Soul By: Sexy Chick Part One He wouldn't say that he loved her until he really meant it. Sandra understood that, and left it like that. She had always admired Troy. How he talked, how he walked, how he smiled his bright, white smile. Sandra loved everything about him, including his bad temper. She loved to see him get angry at another person, but he would never get mad at her, ever.

Sandra was average height, making her two inches shorter than Troy. He was tall for his age, or so his friends and family say. Bright blues eyes framed her face, making her eyes glitter whenever they were in the sun. Troy seemed to always point that out making Sandra blush a shade of red, than he would laugh silently, resolving Sandra to blush even redder.

Today was a fairly sunny day, clearing the sky of all clouds. Sandra was sitting in the field, surrounded with flowers, looking up at the moon. It was very rare when the moon was out during the day, or it was just that Sandra didn't really pay attention to it. Yes, that was how she normally was, forgetful, easily distracted, and clumsy. If it bothered Troy, he never said anything. His laughter always followed afterwards, of course, but he never complained about it.

A honking sound made her day dreaming disappear. A silver Volvo was parked on the side of the road, the window rolled down to reveal a bright red headed, gold eyed Troy, waving his hand at her, beckoning her to get in. She shook her head and fell back against the grass. She didn't feel like leaving, not now. Not when the weather was so clear. Then she heard a car door slam shut.

Troy walked gracefully over to where his girlfriend was lying on the grass. His wardrobe consisted of all black, which he wore that everyday and bothered most people, but not Sandra. Nope. Sandra had always accepted him, all of him. She didn't mind that he wore black clothes, had black nails, and had black eye liner on. The black looked good on him with his pale skin. She closed her eyes, listening to her own breathing.

"Hey." She greeted him warmly, opening her eyes to look up at him.

"Hello." He smiled back, showing his extremely white, straight teeth. Troy then sat down.

"Since when are we acting like Mother Nature all of a sudden?" He teased, stroking her arm lightly, waiting to hear her smart reply. And just as he anticipated, she sat up with a frown on her face.

"Since when did we turn all contradicting?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who suddenly turned all flowery on me. When was the last time you did this?"

Looking up at the sky, she smiled, showing off her shinny, perfect teeth. "Since now. Problem?"

"No," he answered, "It's just odd, that's all."

Ripping some stray grass from its home, Sandra threw it at him. Troy's reactions were quick as lightening, so fast that she could hardly see him move at all. She had once asked him about that, but he never answered, making her aggravated.

"What the!" Troy said, rolling to the side, missing the grass attack.

"Oh dear Lord, you're so edgy sometimes."

"Edgy?" He repeated.

"Yes, edgy, now come back over here." Sandra commanded.

Troy smiled, shaking his head vigorously. "Not a chance, if you want me, come and get me."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, smiling evilly.

"It damn well is, but I doubt you could win anyway. You might as well stay right where you are."

"Yeah you're right I don't want to come after some ugly person." Sandra never saw him move all she knew that he was on top of her in a jiffy, pinning her down.

"Ugly? Well hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you are going out with ugly."

Sandra laughed, closing her eyes slightly. Troy bent down, pressing his cold lips on her neck, sending shivers up her back. He drew a line with his nose, going upwards towards her lips. It tickled and she let it show. Her fidgeting only got him to hold her down harder.

"Don't!" She laughed, thrashing around on the ground underneath him. He planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth, then on her temple. 

"This isn't fair!" She yelled, playfully attempting to get away, but it was in vain.

Troy was stronger than he looked, so there was no way that Sandra was getting away. He was also more playfully than he let on.

"Kiss me god damn it!" She finally screamed, making a low chuckle come from Troy.

"And if I say no?"

"Then consider this relationship terminated!"

Lips quickly descended down to hers, fighting back at her. Sandra moved her mouth against his, amending the tear between them that she opened.

If Troy thought that she would leave him, he was crazy! Troy lifted her hands above her head, using one hand; he used the other to elevate her body upward, crushing her to him. He heard her sweet laugh, making him smile against her mouth. Gosh, Troy was a great kisser, making Sandra look like an amateur. His skill was amazing in many different ways.

"Am I earning back the woman that adores me?" He asked, pulling back his head.

"Yes, but did you really think that I would break up with you?"

His brow knitted together, telling Sandra that he wasn't going to answer. She pecked a small kiss on his cool lips, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck.

"You're upset with me now, aren't you?" Sandra asked, resting her head against the hard muscular chest.

Troy pulled Sandra close, kissing the back of her neck, receiving a faster heart beat from her. "I'm never upset with you, and I never will be." Troy responded, while licking his lips

He had been fighting his thirst for quite some time now, and right this second Troy wanted to suck Sandra dry. Her blood had a very unique scent, which made Troy instantly thirsty. She was so close to him, which made her even more tempting than ever, but he had control. He could control his thirst until she was out of sight, then it was hunting time. Animal blood didn't have a very long effect on him like human blood did, although he could sustain himself with living on animal blood a couple days.

"Sandra, let me take you home." He said abruptly, making Sandra jump in surprise.

"Okay, sure." She answered, attempting to pull his arms away, but Troy just smiled.

"Oh no, no, no, you're not going anywhere."

"But, you just said you'll take me home now."

"I never said you could walk to the car though."

"Troy..." Sandra protested, trying to remove his arms from her body.

"Nope... I'm carrying you all the way."

Sandra sighed, knowing that she couldn't change his mind. Nodding her head, he smiled, picking her including her backpack in the process. Walking over to his silver Volvo, he opened the door, which shocked Sandra because he was carrying her with both hands. Once they were both inside the car, Troy sped off, going eighty miles per hour.

Sighing, Sandra spoke, "Troy, you know that I hate it when you drive so stinking fast, slow down."

"Not a chance, Sandra." 

Instead of slowing down, he sped up, going ninety-five.

"Slow down!" She commanded, clutching her seatbelt at the same time.

Snickering, he increased his speed again, taking it to a hundred.

"Troy!" Sandra screamed, closing her eyes, and holding on to the seat with all her might.

Troy laughed and stopped the car. Sandra opened her eyes, noticing that they had arrived at her house. She unbuckled quickly, opening the door with incredible speed that even surprised Troy.

But she wasn't fast enough to escape Troy's strong arms that were now caging her in, not allowing Sandra to go anywhere.

"I'm not going to be at school tomorrow." He said, turning her around and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Sandra instantly forgave him, wrapping her arms around to his back. Running her hands up and down his back, she leaned up to kiss him. "Are you eager to start the weekend early? So you and your brother are skipping?"

"You could say so." Troy responded, smiling evilly.

"You are so not innocent, you know that right?" She said, the sarcasm sticking out more than anything else did.

"And you're not either, so don't even assume for a second that you are." 

"Oh, what are you going to do if I do?" Sandra challenged, lifting her head so as to see his reaction.

In a mere second, his lips were upon hers, claiming them as his own. Her legs turned into Jell-O. How could he always do that to her? It was so nerve racking.

"Go on now; I have to meet with Brandon soon." Troy said quietly, unraveling his arms from her body.

"Yeah, yeah, the maiden voyage has shoved off." She teased, giving him a quick kiss before bounding off to the stone steps.

"Be safe." She called, turning back to see him rev up his car. "And Troy," She started, leaning down to look in the window.

"Yeah?" he answered back, glancing out the window as to see her face.

"I love you."

Troy smiled and waved goodbye. Then he was gone.

It did bother Sandra sometimes when he never told her that he loved her, but then again he warned her at the start of this relationship that he wouldn't say it until he really meant it. Sighing she walked back out in the street, looking out at the moon, which was still visible even now. She was so interested with the moon, she didn't hear a car stop and open its door. Sandra never heard footsteps behind her, getting closer by every second. Only did she realize that she was being taken away when someone snatched her right from the ground and pulled her back to the car. A hand covered her mouth, making it impossible for her to scream loud enough so that some person could hear her.

Fear reaching deep within her insides, slowly creeping to the surface. Rope was being tied around her hands and legs, making transportation impossible. The car sped off making her fall to the floor. The only explanation was clear and brimming to the surface. Sandra was being kidnapped, and she had no clue why or by whom. This was terrible, horrible really. Only when she heard someone speak did she stop thinking.

"If I so much as hear a peep out of you, I'll carve your insides out and make you suffer. But either way, I'll make you bleed by the end of tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Crying Soul By: Sexy Chick Part Two 

_"If I so as hear a word out of you, I'll carve you insides out and make you suffer. But either way, I'll make you bleed by the end of tonight."_

Sandra didn't know how long she had been unconscious for, but it was pitch black outside by the time she woke up. She was lying on a bed that was stripped of all the sheets and pillows. Her skin was cold as ice, and her head pounded. The air was very chilly, colder then outside in the wintertime. Sandra moved her arms, but she was unable to. Icy cool chains were fastened her to the bed, cutting into her skin like daggers.

When she attempted to move, waves of agony flowed through her like a river after a huge down pour. The pain was so painful that it made her wince every time she tried to do anything. She remembered that if she made a sound, that that crazy man would gut her. Well, that would be a little nicer then this, being chained to a freezing cold bed.

Then the door opened, illuminating some light into the chilly room from the outside. "So you're awake are you?" said guys voice. It was deep and filled with excitement. Great. This was just wonderful. Absolutely perfect. Her mind could only wonder what this wacko was planning. But then again, Sandra didn't want to know, and she didn't want to be here right now.

"So what's your name?" He asked again, coming so sit on the bed next to her.

Sandra, of course, did not answer, but instead she didn't look at him. She didn't answer to people who held her captive in a room, while they had chained her to the bed. He looked down at her with dark blue, almost black, eyes. Sandra almost had this strange feeling that he could see right through her, to see if she was lying or telling him the truth. 

_'What a creepy feeling.'_ She thought to herself, as she looked out the window. A hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look back at him. This new position was straining her neck, making it get cramped.

"I asked you what your name was bitch." He said very bitterly, sending shivers that felt like millions and millions of spiders crawling up and down her back.

_'Dammit, this isn't good. He's scaring to crap out of me. How am I supposed to find my voice?' _

The hand released her, and then it came hurling back, forcefully slapping her on the cheek. The hit he presented with her was so hard, that it sent her into the wall. Only to make her chains pull and strain on her already cut up wrists, reopening her wounds. Shrieking, she felt the hot tears start at her eyes.

"Bitch, if you even think about getting away with not answering me, you are far from being intelligent." His booming voice echoed through the small, unoccupied room.

Some tears forced there way free, blinding her vision.

"Now, let's try this again. What is your name?"

Sandra took a deep breath, then exhaling out, and then she whispered her name

. "What was that?" He asked leaning closer to her face.

"Sandra." She repeated.

"That's better." He replied, leaning away again.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice was whispered, not wanting to sound that she was scared, because Sandra felt the exact opposite.

She was really afraid. She was frightened and she didn't trust him, which didn't add any comfort in the matter at all. But how could anybody trust this man? It was simply impossible. He ran his hand through her hair, making goose bumps appear all over her body. Sandra shivered, making the man smile in return.

"You want to know what I'm going to do with you?"

"You're not going to rape me, are you?"

"Oh hell no! You're butt ugly! Why the hell would you ever think I would rape someone the likes of you?" 

Sandra felt as though she had been slapped in the face, again. She never thought herself as ugly. She never saw herself as ugly either. If she was ugly then why had Troy become her boyfriend? "Damn! I can't believe you would ever think that you were cute? You're hideous! You're disgusting! You're more then that; you are a slut! A whore! An abomination!"

The words made Sandra flinch every time they came free from his mouth. It was like, and felt like, literally being punched in the stomach, only it was ten times worse.

"And I'm going to remind you how ugly you look by engraving it into you're skin."

Sandra saw the blade flip open in his palm, as he grabbed her left arm.

Sandra squirmed and thrashed, trying to get his grip loosened. He held her wrist tight, cutting off her circulation. Her hand started tingling and she moved her fingers, trying to keep them alive. Then she felt the cold knife on her fore arm. He put more pressure on the blade, making her shriek out in pain. He chuckled, making Sandra close her eyes, as he made the first letter, U.

Sandra could feel all the letters that he was carving into her skin. It made even more tears spring free, drowning her eyes with a watery vision. She felt the next letter, G. He cut it deep and clean making sure the word would be visible completely. Then the next two letters, L and Y. He laughed and went through the word once more, making sure that he cut it deep enough so that it would scar. By now the tears flowed freely, making gasping and sob's came from Sandra, her body shaking like a leaf.

She knew what the first word was ugly. She could hear him chuckling loudly, which made her crouch toward the farther side of the bed. His strong hands pulled her back; grasping her arm that he had just did his artwork on. Wincing, Sandra let him take control. She didn't want to make the pain even more extreme, so might as well let him have his fun. But this time his blade cut into her right arm, except that he started up at the shoulder. Sandra felt him carve in the A, then going over it again, then once more.

She was bleeding her life's supply of blood away. Her mind was getting hazy, she felt dizzy making her sight not very good. Everything started to blur, swirl, and twirl, until she didn't see anything except complete darkness.

Troy and Brandon arrived back in town the next morning. Troy said that he wasn't going to be at school, but he didn't know that it wasn't going to take not even a day to feed. So they finished last night, now he could surprise her by being at school. Eager to see Sandra, Troy drove to school.

When Brandon left him only to corner his girlfriend, Trish, by the girl's locker room, Troy smiled and said a mental good-bye to his brother. 'Hey, when am I going to see you and your girlfriend smooch in front of me, huh?' Brandon asked, as he was feverishly making out with Trish. Troy smiled.

_'Soon enough, brother, soon enough.'_ Troy saw his brother smirk against Trish's lips, then he opened his eyes looking over at Troy, but he continued to kiss Trish.

_'Well all I know is that I better see it soon, little brother.'_ Troy smiled and started walking away toward Sandra's locker. He leaned against it, waiting for her to come around the corner like she normally did. But he waited in vain; Sandra never showed up, even when the bell rang. This wasn't right and it made Troy really nervous but he started walking to class anyway. Maybe Sandra would be in history.

Sandra and Troy had all except maybe two classes together. So if she just got here early then she would be in class. But when he walked inside the room, he didn't find Sandra anywhere. Troy was confused. Sandra hardly ever missed school, and when she did, she always called to tell him. Then he would skip school and go hang with her. It was just when she was sick, so she was just sleeping most of the time. But either way, he liked to watch Sandra sleep. She was always so peaceful, and Troy enjoyed that.

When lunch ended, Troy walked to the office. Once he entered he approached the front desk.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could possibly tell me if Sandra Collins reported in sick today." 

The lady smiled and nodded, quickly logging onto the computer school network. She looked over and clicked on a file, than she turned her attention back on Troy.

"No, she's hasn't got a sick day today, but her parents didn't called her in sick either."

"Could you possibly call her home and finding out." Troy asked.

"Yes, I sure can." 

She picked up the phone and dialed Sandra's home number. It was on speakerphone so they could both hear it ringing. Then the answering machine came on. The lady nodded then turned back to Troy, looking at him with the expression looking like she was expecting more questions.

"Thanks for trying anyway." Troy thanked as he headed for the door. Walking into the men's bathroom, he flipped open his cell phone. He dialed Sandra's cell number and waited.

Her answering machine picked up, just like it did at home.

"Hey, you've reached Sandra. I can't come to the phone right at this second, so just leave a message with your name and I'll give you a jingle back."

He heard the beep and he started recording his message. "Hey babe, it's me, and I was just wondering... where the hell you are? Your dad didn't call you in sick and, well, you're not here now. So I just wanted to know if something was wrong, and I want to know if you're okay. So call me if you get this, but I'll call again if you don't call me." Troy hung up, and then he walked out of the bathroom, heading for his next class, without Sandra.

The day went by really fast and without Sandra, Troy was bored as hell. He spent the whole day checking to see if anyone had called, or text messaged him. But to his disappointment, there was zip. Zero. None. It bothered him a lot, as well as pissed him too. He wanted to know where Sandra was. She was his girlfriend and all, making him have the right to know where she was.

Driving home was a bitch because Sandra wasn't with him, so that only made it more boring then it already was. Troy loved driving fast, but he loved it even more when Sandra always criticized him for doing so. The thought of her giving him a disapproving look, than attacking him about his driving, made a smile come to his face. He absolutely loved it when she babbled on and on about how he was such a bad driver. Once, Sandra even threatened him that she wouldn't ride with him anymore if he didn't keep the speed under a hundred and fifty. So that only gave him some motivation to drive the speed limit when he was around Sandra. But when she wasn't with him, Troy was a speed demon.

Parking in the garage, Troy flipped open his cell, checking to see if there was anything. But, like before, there was nothing. Tapping in her cell number again, he waited. Then, once again, her answering machine picked up. When the tone sounded, he started talking.

"Hey Sandra, it's me again. I just wanted to know if you were okay, and to see if everything was all right. But seeing that you didn't get my earlier message, something is definitely not right. So, I am going to stop by your house at six. Got that? And if you're not home, I'll wait on your doorstep until you do come home."

Sandra's eyes flickered open, only to see the darkened, shadowy room that was surrounded her completely. She shivered, realizing then that her clothes had been removed. Well, all except for her bra and thong. Sandra winced as she had attempted to move. The room smelled musty and it wasn't very pleasant.

Looking down, she saw what had made the room smell bad. Bloody engraved words covered her entire body. Gazing at her left forearm, she saw the word ugly. Then she glanced at her other arm. She gasped, reading the word that occupied the space. Abomination was chiseled deep into her arm that had reopened again, which created blood beads around the corners of each letter.

Sandra took a deep breath; she closed her eyes, convincing herself to look down at her aching stomach. Opening her eyes, she looked down, only to make her quickly shut them after she had read what he carved. Whore.

Tears pushed their way past, now falling down her cheek smoothly. Sandra whimpered, feeling the now fleeting pain that had risen in her legs. Glancing down through watery vision, she saw the words that were on her legs. Disgusting covered the left leg and hideous took over the right.

Sandra tired to fight the tears off, like a strong soldier that was defending his country, but it didn't work out so well. They slid down her chin, landing on her neck, then that's when she felt a sharp twitch of pain that made her neck muscles spas. Looking over at the closet she saw the artwork on her neck. The simple word slut was smoothly, but deeply cut into her skin. Sandra was surprise that she hadn't died yet.

More tears forced their way out, falling onto her already pained neck, making the pain worsen. Agony washed through out her whole body. This only resolved to more tears and more tears resolved to more pain. Sandra faced the wall, staring at it blankly, like it could save her, but nothing could. Not no one, not no how.

Gazing over her shoulder, Sandra gazed at her back. It was swollen around the edges of more very hurtful words. Bitch occupied the lower half of her back and skank, a new word, consumed the upper portion of her back. She started whimpering, only to make her inside hurt more, creating her skin on the outside to hurt as well.

Why did she let these words affect her so much to the point where she was in tears? Sandra was stronger then this, but right now her mind didn't believe so. Her quiet whimpering didn't cover up the sound of the door opening. Rolling onto her back, Sandra turned her head to see him standing in the doorway, smiling smugly.

"So, I see, and I can hear, that you have discovered my artwork. Isn't it beautiful?" He teased, coming to sit down beside his captive.

Hot tears raced down Sandra's puffy cheeks. His chuckle echoed threw the empty room.

"Oh come on, I know deep down that you know that all those words are solemnly true. I never lie, my sweet." 

Sandra looked away, biting on her lower lip, keeping her from screaming at the top of her lungs. The chains rattled from the movement that he had made.

"Oh, what is this?" He growled, grabbing her chains, tugging on them none to gently.

He pulled her back so that she was facing him. "Does your body ache?"

Sandra just stared past him, looking into the mirror. His sheepish grin turned into a frown once he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him. He raised his hand, and then he brought it across her left cheek, leaving a red, angry handprint behind.

"Bitch, look at me when I'm talking to you!" He said very loudly.

A muffled cry escaped her mouth as she leaned her head back against the bed. The silence was broken as he whipped out his pocket knife, the soft swish of it slicing through the air. Sandra's eyes fell onto the shinny, sharp blade. She could see her reflection in it, which wasn't any more comforting then what she had before.

He laughed, bringing the knife to rest against her left arm where the word ugly was.

"You see this? Well this is about to come true!"

Threw the next hour, he spent his time going back over the words that covered Sandra's body. She screamed and thrashed around, but it bring one once of help. Blood was smeared over everything, and all he ever did was laugh. He chiseled the words deep, making sure that they would scar. The words would be there the rest of her life, never dulling nor fading. This would scar her entire life, leaving her heartless and with no self-esteem.

Agony filled her insides, leaving no room to spare. Her soul was crying. Crying out for help; crying for the pain to break and for it never to return again. Prayers left her mouth once he left the bedroom. Sandra's face was covered with dirt, making the tear streaks visible clearer. Looking out the window, she saw the starry sky. Closing her eyes, she called out to her savior.

_'Troy, please help me. Save me. Oh please God; give him the guidance he needs to find me. Troy, I love you, please, oh please save me from this hell.'_

The door shot open, presenting her with a very aggravated man standing in the doorway. His gaze burned right through her, making her shake with fear. Fear for her life. She felt the feeling that she was going to die that he was going to kill her. Storming over to her, he grabbed her ponytail. Pulling her head far from the bed, he punched her, as he still held on, making her scream.

"How could you ever think that you could be anything to anybody? Hmm? You're an annoying little bitch who doesn't know her place. You're a bitch who acts so innocent! Well you're not! God, what a fucking whore! You disgust me so much, you slut!" He yelled at her, making her whimper and cry loudly.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He screamed, hitting her again, only to make her cry harder.

But Sandra wasn't prepared for what was coming next, and when it did, she stopped everything listening intently to what he said.

"You're a nothing! You hear me? A NOTHING! You were a mistake, a burden, and a waste of space and time! You're an IT!" He tugged on her hair, moving her around violently. He was almost to the point of pulling out her hair.

"How could you ever think for a minute, no, a second, that you can be somebody? You're a nothing! A nobody! Basically you're a wasted, unattractive body with no soul whatsoever, taking up room in this world. And you have no true meaning to be here!"

He punches Sandra in the stomach, making her cough up blood. Then he brings her face inches away from his, making her look into his dark eyes. "How could you even think that you could ever be beautiful? How could you ever think that you are beautiful? Huh?" He tugs harder, "HUH?"

"Why would you even wonder about that? But the part that pisses me off the most would have to be where you could ever think that you were loved? Oh yes, I did my research. I did my studying. I know all about the fact that Troy won't tell you that he loves you until he really means it. Well he won't! HE WON'T! You want to know why? Because you're ugly! You're a bitch! You are a slut! A whore! That's why!"

Sandra closed her eyes, breathing really hard, trying not to cry, and trying not to make a sound. She hears him grunt angrily. He slam's her face into the wooden headboard of the bed. A loud snap makes Sandra scream. Her nose was broken. Blood was everywhere and he wasn't even nearly done. Then he repeats it again, making her shrieks with pain.

Next, he brought her face right back up to his. They were so close that their noses were touching. "Everybody hates you! Despises you beyond anything or anybody else!" He throws her back on the bed, and unlocks her chains. Then carrying her over to the mirror by her hair, he slams her into mirror numerous times.

With one final hard shove into the mirror, the glass shatters. Sandra falls to the ground when he lets go of her when he gave her a final push, having glass fall on top of her and all around her. Blood covers her from head to toe, and glass pieces had sunk themselves into her fragile skin. He bends down next to her, grabbing her hair once more, forcing her to look at him. 

Then in a very calm, but cruel and smug voice he says, "You're an annoying, ugly, stupid, clumsy, irritating woman. Or IT should I say. You will never be a somebody to anyone in this entire universe. Ever."

Then he tosses her against the broken glass again, then getting up; he shuts and locks the door behind him. When Sandra moved a tiny hair, she could feel small glass pieces embedded into her back.

Smoke leaks from under the door, making Sandra scream. He had set the house on fire and left her to die inside. But when she tried to move, she found out that her right leg was broken, along with her left arm being dislocated. With a low crack, her nose shattered like fragile glass.

The room grew hot, too hot, and Sandra wasn't going to be able to move at all. The carbon dioxide filled the space, making it impossible to breathe. Coughing and crying, Sandra preyed for help to come. She prayed for mercy and she preyed that if she died, that her death would come quick, not painful.

Then the door breaks down, letting in massive flames of fire. Sandra's end had come... 


	3. Chapter 3

Crying Soul

By: Serene Nightmare

Part Three

_Then the door broke down, letting in massive flames of fire, Sandra's end had come..._

Troy drove to Sandra's house, only to find police cars in front. He rushed out of his car, as soon as he was parked. He also saw ambulances with stretchers and many medical workers. But when he took a second glance at the stretchers, Troy realized that two of them were occupied, but the bodies were in a thick plastic bag with a zipper.

Walking over slowly to the stretchers, he saw who was in them. Sandra's father, Greg, had seven bullet shots in his body. Troy gagged, and looked away. Then he took a deep breath and turned back. Mrs. Collins was lying on the other stretcher with a very deep slit that went from one side of her neck to the other. It was very clear that Greg and Ellie Collins had been killed.

But where was Sandra? A police officer came up to Troy and started talking. "Do you know these people?" 

"Yes, I'm dating their daughter Sandra, where is she? She isn't..." He trailed off, but before he could finish, bile comes shooting out.

Leaning over, Troy puked on the ground. The stale blood smell that was coming from the dead bodies of Sandra's parents was too much for Troy to handle.

The fresh blood smell, Troy could handle, but that was when the person was alive. But this, nasty smell that was illuminating from the dead was just plain disgusting. When human's die, their blood becomes stale, because it isn't being pumped through out their body, like it had been when they were alive. If vampires tried to drink the stale blood, they would die. It was like drinking spoiled milk, and it smelled horrible. So if they did drink it, it was either that the vampire couldn't smell very well, or he or she was just plain dumb. 

"The Collins's child was never found. We were wondering if you could tell us." The policeman asked.

"I haven't got a clue because I dropped her off yesterday then went off with my brother to go camping. I told her that I wasn't going to be back today, but our trip ended early because we packed up early. Then when I was at school, I was expecting her, but she just never came. Sandra is not the type of person to skip school, and when she is sick, she always calls me." Troy replied, spitting on the ground afterwards to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

"I see, do you think she would have gone somewhere? Does any of her family live around here? Where do you think she would go?" The guy pressed on.

"Well her family doesn't live in America, they all live in Canada, or somewhere like that. At least that's what she told me. Her best friend Heather is out of town, she's still on her trip in Florida with her parents. They've been gone for almost a week."

"Any other friends you think she would go to?"

"No, because Heather and I are the only one's she has, except for my brother Brandon and his girlfriend, Trish, but Sandra doesn't know where she lives." 

"I see, thank you." Then the police officer walked off, going to some other officers to update them on the information that Troy had given them.

Sighing, he looked up seeing his brother drive up next to him. "Troy, what's going on?" 

"Sandra's parents are dead, they've been killed, and Sandra's... missing."

Right when Troy hopped back in his silver Volvo, he heard a voice inside his head. _'Troy, please help me. Save me. Oh please God; give him the guidance he needs to find me. Troy, I love you, please, oh please save me from this hell.'_

He shook his head, thinking it was just a trick his mind was playing on him. Then he heard it again, more clearly now.

He recognized that voice; it was Sandra, and she sounded like she was crying. He zoomed away, telling his brother to follow.

_'Troy where the hell are you going?'_ Brandon asked, but following anyways.

_'I can hear Sandra, she calling me.'_

_'What the heck are you talking about?'_

_'It's Sandra! She's mentally calling out to me. I can hear her.'_

_'Troy, Sandra can't do that, she's a human; humans can't do that.'_

_'When humans are in trouble, they can. Don't you remember that time Trish got shot inside the mall? She was crying, but she was also thinking about you, and you could hear her. She was calling out to you, so that you could be with her.'_ Troy shot back, trying to help convince his brother.

_'Yeah, I do remember that, I'm sorry, you're right. Lead the way.'_

They reached the house, seeing it in the distance that it was on fire. Firefighters were hacking into the house, and then they headed inside the fiery inferno. Troy kicked open the door and ran up the sidewalk, but the police stopped him.

"Whoa, you can't go any farther." He said, putting his arm in the way.

Troy felt the urge to bare his fangs and hiss, but he shook off the feeling, looking at the officer. "But my girlfriend's in there." 

"Well, we have firemen in there, if she's really in there, they'll find her."

Troy turned around and growled. Brandon came up behind him and calmly whispered in his ear, "Patience's, they'll find her."

Troy whirled around, bearing his fangs, so only his brother could see. "I won't see her be burned up in flames, not when I'm able to do something." He growled.

"Trust me, if Sandra's in there, they'll find her." Troy turned around, clutching his hands into fists.

For five tantalizing minutes, Troy waited with Brandon at his side. When something exploded inside the house, Troy cringed, shutting his eyes tightly. But when the officers started running up the sidewalk, Troy opened his eyes, only to see Sandra in the arms of a fireman. He ran up to her side, taking her from the man whom saved her. Setting her on the grass, Troy watched as a medic came to Sandra's side, checking for her pulse.

Then the medic's hand went to Sandra's mouth, seeing if she was still breathing, but then the medic gasped.

"We got a no breather! I need some help over here!" She shouted, starting the rescue breathing procedure.

Troy grasped Sandra's hand, enclosing it tight within his hands. Her skin was cold as ice; Sandra was fading, and fast. He couldn't hear a heart beat with his very sensitive ears, making him nervous. Brandon came up behind his brother, patting his back.

"Still nothing!" Yelled the woman who was doing CPR.

Troy crushed Sandra's other hand into his. His nervousness grew with every second that passed, making it impossible for him to stop his fangs from lengthening. The medics had hooked Sandra up to a machine that showed her heart rate. It was faint and growing fainter with every beep. Then the line went flat. Troy stopped breathing, and he felt Brandon stiffened where he stood. Troy pushed past Sandra's mental walls, and started shouting in her mind.

_'Sandra, you wake up right now! Sandra! Breathe! BREATHE! NO! No! Please, breathe!'_ He commanded in her head, rubbing her hands between his.

She still had no pulse so the medics started trying to revive her heart. Officers held back Troy as the medic person yelled, "CLEAR!" making Sandra's body jolt up. The line kept on going and Troy felt his fangs pierce his bottom lip. He was trying to keep them inside his mouth so that the humans didn't see.

"CLEAR!" The woman yelled again, making Sandra's body jolt off the ground once more.

Then Troy heard the amazing beeping noise again. When her heart and pulse started, the medics quickly moved her to one of the stretchers and put her in the ambulance. Troy followed inside, and they shut the door behind him. The siren blared as the car started to move. Troy had only one choice to save her. He knew that she wouldn't be alive much longer, so he made the only choice he had left, the only choice that could truly save her. Bending over, he...

Sandra awoke with the feeling that someone was leaning over her. She let her eyes flicker open, only to close them instantly. The light was brighter then ever, but Sandra couldn't ever remember her eyes being this sensitive to light before. When someone coughed, she had to cover her ears, because it ringed through ten times more then normal. But before her hands could cover her ears, someone else's hands were already there.

Slowly she reopened her eyes once more, but she treaded carefully. Then her gaze focused in on the person who had their hands over her ears. It was Troy. Sandra smiled, showing off her fangs. Fangs that she didn't know she had. Fangs that she couldn't even see.

"Hey bebe," Troy softly said, uncovering Sandra's ears, "how are you feeling?"

The smile faded, turning into a wince as pain shot threw her neck. "Truthfully... I fell like shit." 

His quiet laughter echoed threw the hospital room. "Well that's not a surprise."

"What happened?" Sandra asked, as she sat up, only to make herself get terribly dizzy. 

"Whoa, take it easy, and well... I was hoping you could tell me what happened. What were you doing in that house anyway?" 

Memories flooded Sandra's head, clouding her thoughts as they pushed their way to the surface. "Him." She whispered silently, bringing up her right arm. She saw the word abomination engraved deep into her skin.

Tears dripped silently down her face, and Troy whipped them away instantly. He brought her into a tight, possessive embrace. "Who's him?" He said dangerously.

Sandra pushed out of Troy's hug, and lifted up her shirt, showing him the artwork that was there. Then she pointed to her neck, arms, legs, and back. The next thing Sandra knew was that Troy's lip were on hers, crushing hers to his. Then his arms wrapped around her tightly, not wavering even a little so that she couldn't escape.

Troy pulled back and looked Sandra deep in the eyes. "Stay still and let me look if you're not going to speak." Then he penetrated her head again, going deep into her mind, searching for the unknown pain to him. Then he found it. He saw it.

He saw Sandra crying and struggling against the chains. He saw the man carve into her skin the manipulating words. His fangs lengthened as he heard Sandra gasp and try to move away. But he had her in a semi-tight hug that not even he could have broken. Troy felt the warm drops of Sandra's tears, falling onto his skin. She could see everything he saw, but it was a thousand times worse for her. 

After a few more minutes, Troy released her mind. Pulling her safely against his body he went to her ear. "He won't get away, I promise."

Sandra felt sleepiness over come her again. Giving into it she drifted away. Troy placed her down on the bed, and went to the door.

"I'll hunt him down Sandra, because he's as good as dead."

"FUCK OFF!" Sandra screamed, pushing Troy away from her.

It was a week later, after Sandra had been released from the hospital. Troy decided he would break the news to her today, but he didn't expect her to react this strongly. It hadn't gone good at the hospital. Every time Sandra saw the blood in the IV, she screamed bloody murder. Troy had to sedate her so that she couldn't get up. Sandra had totally trashed the room that she was given 5 times already and Troy wasn't going to have it happen again.

"Sandra just listen to me! It's the truth!" He argued back, taking a step forward.

"Stop bull shitting with me!" She screamed back, "I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!"

A vase was thrown at Troy but he ducked out of the way.

"Sandra... Sandra..." He ducked again, this time missing a chair. It shattered against the wall, making wood fly in every direction. "Sandra! Stop this right now!" Troy demanded, inching a little closer, but backed away as Sandra threw something at him again.

"Why don't you come over here and make me you blood sucking bastard of a boy friend!" She screamed.

"Sandra, I care about you and this is why I did this to you." Troy countered, coming slowly closer, but again dodging another object. 

"Oh! I'll show you how much I care about you!" She shouted, this time chucking a glass table at him.

Troy dodged it, than rushed forward, grabbing Sandra's wrists. She tossed and turned, trying to get out of his grasp, but she was going nowhere.

"Stop it." He said firmly, applying pressure to his grasp.

Sandra shot an I-hate-you-so-get-your-fucking-hands-off-of-me look. Grabbing her wrists in one hand he used his other hand to force her to kiss him. She shrieked against his lips. Sandra bit down as hard as she could on Troy's tongue as it attempted to harass her mouth. Pulling back he grabbed her chin.

"Stop this foolishness." 

Sandra freed her hands and one collided with his cheek. It was a very hard blow to the face and it made Troy stagger backwards. 

"How dare you." She sobbed.

Sandra was trying to keep her cool, but it wasn't working so well. "How dare you tell me to stop. You are the one who has created this foolishness and now you expected me to stop? I thought I loved you Troy, and I thought you cared about me. But now that I think about it, you have never once said "I love you" to me." 

"Sandra," Troy interrupted, stepping forward while rubbing his bruised cheek, "I told you from the beginning that I wouldn't until I truly loved you. But I do care what happened to..."

"Shut the fuck up you liar. Don't even try to imply that you care about me." She paused and wiped under her eyes, "Do you know what it feels like to have a boy friend that won't even say how he feels about you? I have never heard you say anything that even came close to how you feel about me, except what you just said. Troy..." Sandra whimpered, "You have never even said I care about you, or I adore you, or I respect you." 

Guilt hit Troy square in the face. He had never even complimented her before, and now he was coming to understand her pain.

"Do you know how it feels to have someone so close to you, not even tell you how cute you look in what you're wearing? You wouldn't and I realize now that you don't care about anyone." 

He winced as though Sandra had just slapped him again. "Sandra, how can you say that?"

Her mouth dropped. Bad choice of words.

"How can I say that? HOW CAN I SAY THAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Sandra screamed. 

"Wait, let me rephrase that." Troy stuttered. 

"No, you've said enough. I'm though with you. I just can't take it. Hey, maybe I've realized that I've never really loved you either."

That hurt. It stung. It burned. It was pure hatred and he could feel it coming off of her in long furious waves.

Sandra marched right of Troy's house and into the light. She didn't want to see him ever again. He had broken her heart and now he was going to pay big time. Sandra wiped the traitor tears that had made their way out of her control. Brushing them onto the ground, she continued walking along, not looking at anyone, and not meeting anyone's gaze.

But Sandra made a decision right there and then. She would not hunt and she would not drink blood. Those were the things she would never do. She couldn't, because after she did she would have guilt that would slowly eat her away. Sandra wouldn't let that happen, even if it meant giving up her life.

It had been a whole month since Troy had made contact with Sandra, his ex-girl friend. It had devastated how much it had come to affect him, but he had a new girl friend... her name was Jen. Troy thought it would help to have Jen as his girl friend, so that it helped him get over the fact that Sandra was no longer going to be with him. But it wasn't working so well. Jen just wasn't the same as Sandra.

_'Damn right she's not the same.'_ Troy told himself as he drove Jen to her house. Jen absolutely loved the fact that Troy drove like a speed demon. It kind of got on his nerves because she was always asking if he could take her home, when she had her own car. Another thing that did bother him was that she never complained about anything he did. Jen was never concerned about what he did. Ever.

It hurt deep inside to know that she was only going out with him because he had a nice car. Jen had told him that when he had asked her out. It didn't bother him at first, but now it was dissolving him away.

_'This is the same exact way Sandra felt when you couldn't even tell her that you loved her.'_ He shouted at himself mentally.

Now he knew how it had felt, and it wasn't a nice feeling to have. Troy never ever craved Jen's blood the way he had craved Sandra's, and that started at him too.

Troy had lost all physical and mental contact with Sandra. So instead his brother Brandon had kept tabs on her, because she was his responsibility after all, because Troy was the one who decided to change Sandra into a creature of the night. Brandon also said that Sandra hadn't fed once since she was turned. It never was an issue at first but now it had been a full month since Sandra had dropped school and not fed. This irritated Troy a lot, and he couldn't figure out why, because she wasn't his girl friend anymore.

_'But that doesn't mean that you can't look out for her.' _

_'Sandra doesn't want any contact with me whatsoever.'_ He fought against himself.

_'But you still care... you still love her and always will. Stop denying it.'_

_'I know I care about her, but I don't know about love...'_

_'Don't kid yourself buddy. You love her and you know it.' _

_'No I...'_ Troy trailed off as he did realize that he really did care.

He really did love Sandra, and it hurt to that think that she didn't know that he did. As Jen got out, Troy turned towards her.

"Jen, I'm sorry but this can't go on anymore. I don't love you."

She smiled and nodded. "Well it was nice while it lasted at least." 

"Yeah, I'll give you that. See you."

Troy drove off looking for Sandra, but when he found her with his mental skills, Sandra was in great pain. She was hurting and suffering like never before. Zooming off towards her signal, he parked in the hospital parking lot.

_'Dammit! She better be okay, of I don't know what I'll do.'_ He mentally warned himself.

Sandra was dying; there was no denying it any longer. From the moment that Troy had entered her room the doctor had confirmed her depression and her body shutting down. It was the end of the rode for Sandra. Taking her hand in his, Troy kissed her forehead.

"Sandra, you can't leave... you just can't. I won't allow it."

"Why is that?" She softly asked, squeezing his hand.

"Because..." Troy stopped.

"Because..." Sandra urged on, but just then her heart beat stopped, her breathing quit and Troy knew she was about to die. Turning to her he looked her in the eyes.

"I love you." 


End file.
